Stranger
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Recordando los viejos tiempos donde Hermione siempre estaba a su lado, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado.  Secuela Gypsy Woman


_Autora: Alexaveela_

_Cancion/Interprete: Stranger – Hilary Duff_

_Parejas (s): Hermione/Luna mención de Fleur/Hermione_

_A.N: Ninguno de los personajes al igual que la canción son de mi propiedad. Historia __**Femslash (chica/chica) **__si el género no es de tu agrado te hago una cordial invitación a marcharte. __**Historia completamente AU (Secuela de Gypsy Woman).**_

_A. N2:. __**Dependiendo de los comentarios, puede que cada One- shot tenga una secuela hasta llegar al final de todo esto, las opciones están abiertas. Sin olvidar, mil disculpas por la tardanza. :)!**_

_**Stranger**_

Hermione salió del club con rapidez sin mirar atrás, su corazón latía agitadamente mientras sus manos temblaban. Ella paso distraídamente una mano sobre su cabello asegurándose de que estuviera en orden, el viento fresco choco contra su rostro estremeciéndola. La camioneta estaba estacionada a unos cuantos metros y ella se maldijo por haber cometido la peor estupidez en su vida.

¿Cómo diablos iba a ver a Luna después de todo lo que acababa de suceder?

Ella resoplo con frustración y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda –se repetía sin notar la figura que se acercaba a ella.

Harry suspiro con nerviosismo al notar la camioneta estacionada, tal vez Hermione se había marchado sin decirle a nadie y seguramente se encontraba caminando en medio de las calles oscuras. Sin embargo, tan pronto como distinguió a la joven salir no dudo en acercarse sigilosamente. El nerviosismo era evidente incluso desde unos metros.

Al estar cerca escucho como la joven se maldecía, sin percatarse de su presencia.

-Hermione –exclamo en voz suave haciendo saltar a la chica. Los hombros se tensaron notoriamente debajo de la blusa blanca que portaba, Harry esperaba pacientemente alguna reacción que explicara el motivo por el cual estaba así. Al notar que no obtendría nada decidió hacer frente a la joven.- Oye, que pasa… por que

-Regresemos a la base, por favor –suplico la castaña haciendo caso omiso de las palabras

-Todo está bien? –pregunto nuevamente. Hermione asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la camioneta.

El chico frunció el ceño confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con su amiga.

-Tengo que ir por las llaves, no tardare –dijo antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia el interior del club

Ella asintió en silencio tragando saliva.

…

La música continuaba de manera normal, algunas de las bailarinas se encontraban sentadas con los clientes y Harry frunció el ceño al notar como los hombres parecían hipnotizados con la mujer que estaba ahí. El olor a alcohol inundo sus sentidos conforme se acercaba.

-Fred, necesito las llaves. –exclamo con cierta impaciencia

El pelirrojo le observo desconcertado antes de buscar las llaves en su pantalón.

-A penas está comenzando la diversión, hombre, porque no te quedas un poco mas

-Llevare a Hermione a la base –explico tomando las llaves. Sin embargo su mirada se poso en cierta bailarina de cabello negro y corto, la mujer observo hacia la mesa y encarno una ceja delicadamente antes de desaparecer.- Regresare por ustedes…

Harry salió rápidamente del club sin olvidar como la bailarina pareció buscar a alguien, la sensación confusa crecía dentro de el. Hermione parecía un poco asustada, ¿la bailarina tenía algo que ver con eso? El sacudió la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia la camioneta donde la castaña le esperaba un poco ansiosa.

Una vez que los dos estaban seguros dentro de la camioneta Hermione suspiro con alivio ganando una mirada curiosa de su amigo.

-Puedo saber porque estas tan asustada?

-Yo no estoy asustada –mintió la joven sin mirarle- no se porque dices eso…

-Tal vez porque pareces estarlo, enserio Hermione, dime ocurrió ahí atrás? –insistió el joven mirando la carretera con atención- Si tú no quieres hablar no voy a presionarte mas…-concluyo al darse cuenta que la chica no hablaba

La castaña cerro sus ojos momentáneamente antes clavar su mirada en el con cierta vergüenza, Harry al igual que los demás hombres en la base tenían conocimiento acerca de su relación con Luna, y su infidelidad no era algo cómodo de contar a alguien más.

-Alguna vez te has dejado llevar sin medir las consecuencias? –pregunto rompiendo el silencio tenso

-Todos alguna vez lo hemos hecho, no entiendo porque…

-Esta noche me deje llevar, Harry. Me siento como una imbécil por no seguir mi propio consejo de;"piensa antes de actuar" –admitió en voz baja

El chico le miro por unos segundos antes de volver su atención hacia el camino, había algo extraño con Hermione y sus palabras se lo confirmaron, no quería ser entrometido pero quería saber que era lo que escondía la chica a su lado. Durante la noche habían ocurrido cosas extrañas, pero nada que no tuviera una explicación lógica. Las ideas imaginativas comenzaban a inundar sus pensamientos pero intento hacer caso omiso de ellas.

- Yo me asegurare de que los chicos no digan nada acerca de tu salida al club, si es lo que te preocupa –tranquilizo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa

Hermione rio entre dientes con ironía.

-No es eso, sino que… -la joven se detuvo al notar que habían llegado a la base- No tiene caso, simplemente hagamos como si nunca hubiéramos ido a ese club, de acuerdo?

-es nuestro secreto –espeto el joven haciendo palidecer a la chica

-x-

El aeropuerto se encontraba como de costumbre lleno de personas, en medio de ellas una joven rubia aguardaba con alegría esperando a su pareja. Sus manos se encontraba juntas apretándose con ansiedad, su mirada azul profundo permanecía fija en el largo pasillo por donde entraría Hermione.

Su padre poso una mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarle, Luna Lovegood suspiro y se relajo bajo el toque.

-Estoy ansiosa por verle, por abrazarle –espeto con una pequeña sonrisa- Te juro, papá, que si por mí fuera evitaría que ella se marchara de nuevo

-Y por qué no lo haces? –Pregunto despreocupadamente ganando una mirada incrédula de su hija- No me veas así, Luna. Tu eres la única que puede hacerla cambiar de opinión, si lo piensas bien todos ganaríamos. Cada vez que ella regresa a la base nuestras preocupaciones cuelgan de un hilo…

-No hay nada que haga cambiar a Hermione –contradijo con firmeza- Es su sueño y yo no voy a impedírselo…

-Tu felicidad acaso no importa? –volvió a preguntar con insistencia

-Por favor, papá. Este no es el momento adecuado para discutir –respondió la joven al notar como los padres de su novia se acercaban.

Ella dejo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, Jean respondió a su gesto y le abrazo con emoción. Ambas estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas pero los hombres se aclararon su garganta llamando su atención.

-Querida, se nos hizo un poco tarde. Como has estado? –pregunto la mujer castaña

-Excelente y más aun al saber que Hermione vuelve

La mujer sonrió con ternura y Luna suspiro.

A unos metros de ahí cierta morena les observaba con lagrimas en los ojos, una parte de ella estaba emocionada mientras la otra se sentía culpable. Hermione se abrió paso hacia ellos sosteniendo su maleta con firmeza. Luna seguía igual e incluso más hermosa que la ultima vez, la mirada de ella se desvió brevemente hacia el suelo antes se colocarse frente a su familia.

Xenophilius detuvo su conversación con el padre de Hermione al notar la figura que estaba a unos cuantos metros, el tartamudeo y aunque le hubiera gustado evitarlo, sonrió. Luna parpadeo una y otra vez antes de correr hacia la chica recién llegada, sus brazos rodeador el delgado cuello y dejo que unas cuantas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Ella sintió los brazos de la castaña rodear su cintura antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

-Te eche mucho de menos –susurro Luna entre lágrimas

-Igual yo, Luna –respondió en voz baja casi inaudible

-x-

Hermione observo a su alrededor, algunos familiares y amigos habían asistido a la fiesta que sus padres organizaron el fin de semana. Luna se encontraba hablando con su madre y sus tías, la escena solo aumento la culpa dentro de ella. ¿Cómo es que había caído tan bajo engañando a Luna?

Era verdad que el estrés últimamente se había acumulado dentro de ella pero la manera de liberar todo no fue la correcta, su conciencia comenzaba a pesar cada vez más cuando estaba con su pareja. Un abrazo, un beso e incluso una sonrisa la hacían sentirse sucia. La chica suspiro y entro de nuevo a su hogar.

-Hermione –llamo Luna. Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa fingida- A dónde vas?

La preocupación y decepción eran evidentes en la voz de la rubia. La joven trago saliva nerviosamente antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ella.

-Iba a descansar un poco –mintió mirando el suelo

-Te sientes mal? –volvió a preguntar la chica colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla

-"Como no hacerlo si te veo y recuerdo lo hice, por favor Luna, no hagas esto mas difícil" –pensó antes de sacudir su cabeza en forma negativa- Un poco de cansancio por los últimos días, nada mas

Luna le observo con ternura estrujando aun más el corazón de la castaña.

-Entiendo –dijo acercándose mas para depositar un corto beso en los labios- Yo me encargare

-Gracias –susurro mirándole casi al borde de las lágrimas. La chica rubia asintió y dio media vuelta antes de comenzar a caminar, pero Hermione le tomo el brazo con suavidad ganando una mirada curiosa de ella- … Luna, _perdóname_

-Por qué? – pregunto desconcertada

Hermione cerro sus ojos por unos segundos para alejar las lagrimas, un pequeño suspiro afligido escapo de sus labios antes de abrir sus ojos de nuevo y mirarla con culpabilidad.

-_Por todo_ –contesto con cierta verdad antes de agregar unas palabras mas- Se que te has esforzado para ayudar en todo esto y…

-Está bien, cariño. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de estar tanto tiempo separadas –tranquilizo la mujer con una sonrisa- Te amo

-x-

_-Nunca había tenido sexo con una mujer inglesa… -admitió la bailarina con una sonrisa traviesa- Puedes volver, no será la última vez_

_-He sido infiel, es solo una vez… yo no…_

_-No digas nada ahora –interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios- Solo dime si valió la pena?_

La castaña se sentó bruscamente, su frente estaba empapada de sudor y su cabello se encontraba desordenado. Ella observo el dormitorio que compartía con Luna antes de volver acostarse tratando de recobrar el aliento, el rostro de la bailarina se había convertido en una maldición. Era como una broma cruel del destino al recordar su traición, tal vez en su momento ella lo había disfrutado pero ahora solo la hacía sentirse mal.

Qué diablos estaba pensando! Si tan solo ella hubiera esperado a llegar a casa para liberar todo el estrés con Luna no estaría lamentándose.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche y notar que solo había dormido 20 minutos.

-Maldición, que fue lo hice! –se dijo antes de ponerse de pie

Hermione arreglo su ropa y salió nuevamente, ella distinguió a Harry en el extremo del patio bebiendo una cerveza.

-Ya te sientes mejor? –pregunto Luna con preocupación

-Si –mintió nuevamente antes de sonreírle y tomarla por la cintura- Harry llego hace mucho?

-No, hace 10 minutos creo –respondió la mujer rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la morena- Hoy te demostrare cuanto te he extrañado –susurro

La castaña asintió y se alejo con suavidad de Luna, una pequeña sonrisa –incomoda- se había dibujado en su rostro.

-Iré a hablar con Harry

Luna entreabrió su boca para detenerla pero decidió hacer caso omiso de la sensación extraña que apareció dentro de ella. La mujer rubia solo se limito a observar como Hermione se alejaba con rapidez.

-x-

Después de un pequeño abrazo entre los amigos, la castaña abrió su propia cerveza y tomo un sorbo largo asegurándose de no fueran escuchados.

-Te vez terrible –espeto Harry con preocupación

-Me siento terrible, horrible y todo lo que sigue de eso –confeso la joven- Quiero olvidarla, pero no puedo…

-Te refieres a la bailarina? –Pregunto ganando una mirada fulminante de Hermione- Lo siento, estuvo fuera de lugar mi comentario

-Lo fue pero tienes razón, aunque me cueste admitirlo las cosas están empeorando –respondió con el ceño fruncido- Han pasado dos semanas desde entonces pero cada noche la recuerdo

Harry le observo en silencio escuchando con atención.

-Vayamos al estudio para hablar, siento que aquí todos pueden escucharme

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el interior del hogar de la castaña. Harry permaneció en silencio tratando de buscar las palabras correctas que diría, aquella noche después llegar a la base la mujer le dijo todo lo que paso, por supuesto que omitió detalles íntimos pero él podía adivinarlos. Tenía tres años de conocer a Luna y aunque quisiera justificar a su amiga no podía, era cierto que había bebido pero no al punto de justificarse gracias a eso.

El estudio se encontraba oscuro y en silencio, Harry entro después de Hermione quien buscaba a tientas el switch.

-Que piensas hacer? –pregunto el chico sentándose frente a ella en uno de los sillones. La joven se encogió de hombros mirando el suelo- Luna…

-Ella no puede saberlo –interrumpió- A pesar de la distancia entre nosotros siempre habíamos logrado salir adelante y esta vez no es diferente

-Tú crees eso –señalo con molestia- Pero ella no merece que la vuelvas a engañar

-Solo ha sido una vez y ya te lo dije, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para olvidarme de esa bailarina –replico con enojo

-De mi cuenta corre que tú no vuelvas a ese club, te lo prometo

-x-

Los ojos azules recorrieron a su alrededor en busca de Hermione, la chica había desaparecido al igual que Harry. Ella se disculpo y entro a la casa, el silencio resonaba en sus oídos y los pensamientos negativos se hicieron presentes. Luna se dirigió hacia la habitación con cierto temor y rapidez, pero al entrar no había ninguna señal de ambos soldados.

Con cierta confusión se encamino de nuevo hacia el patio pero el sonido de unas voces provenientes del estudio la hicieron parar en seco.

-Anoche no pude estar con Luna –hablo Hermione con angustia-El rostro de ella aparecía, e incluso en mis sueños se hace presente, quiero ser como antes…

La mujer se recargo momentáneamente en la puerta, las lagrimas en sus ojos hacían presencia rápidamente.

-"Se lo que está pasando" –pensó con cierto dolor

Una voz en su interior se burlo de ella con crueldad, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Hermione la había engañado. Su mano lentamente giro la perilla, mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para alejar el rastro de tristeza en su mirada. Las voces rápidamente se callaron mientras abría la puerta.

Hermione se detuvo al notar como la perilla giraba, su mirada se clavo con preocupación en el rostro de Harry.

-Aquí están, todo el mundo estaba preguntando por ustedes –dijo la rubia caminando hacia la mujer de pelo rizado

-Estaba hablando con Harry sobre

-_Las estrategias para combatir_ a las tropas oponentes –intervino el muchacho de anteojos.

Luna asintió ignorando el ardor en su garganta, un nudo se comenzaba a formar y ella temía que su voz flaqueara.

-Ambos necesitan descansar un poco sobre la guerra y esas cosas, no crees Cariño? –Hermione asintió mansamente- Harry mi papá quiere hablar contigo sobre algo relacionado con tu padre

-Entiendo, las veré mas tarde –dijo antes de salir

El silencio inundo la habitación y Hermione admitió sentirse temerosa sobre lo que podría ocurrir.

-Estas un poco pálida –exclamo Luna rompiendo el silencio tenso entre las dos- te sientes bien?

-Perfectamente –mintió la joven- solo necesito un poco de aire

La mujer rubia entreabrió sus labios para hablar, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió revelando a una Jane con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Siento interrumpir –musito notando las miradas de las chicas sobre ella- Es solo que los refrescos se han agotado, me preguntaba si era necesario ir a comprar más…

-Yo…

-Al parecer si, madre. –Interrumpió la castaña rápidamente- Yo iré a traer más, no te preocupes

Luna permaneció en silencio observándola con cierta confusión, la persona frente a ella no era su novia. La Hermione que ella conocía estaba escondida en algún lugar, la tensión entre ambas era casi palpable y aunque la rubia quisiera ignorar la sensación era imposible. Frente a ella estaba una extraña.

-Cariño te sientes bien? –pregunto Jane con preocupación

La joven asintió y observo a su alrededor en busca de la morena.

-Donde está Hermione?

-Fue a comprar lo que hacía falta –respondió la mujer- ella se despidió de ti

-Oh-

Jane pareció notar su desconcierto y lentamente se acerco hasta ella

-Tú y mi hija tienen problemas?

La mirada de Luna se empaño ligeramente antes de sacudir su cabeza en forma negativa, ella no quería admitirlo pero sabía que en el fondo algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

-Sé que es doloroso que Hermione vuelva a casa para después marcharse de nuevo, pero si tú intentas hacerla cambiar de opinión, tal vez…

-Yo no puedo pedirle eso. Su sueño la hace lucir perfecta en todas las maneras, no quiero ser la única culpable de hacerla caer abajo –contesto sin mirarle. La mujer mayor solo asintió y suspiro en voz baja- Dame solo unos minutos y estoy de vuelta, por favor

-Por supuesto, segura que estas bien?

-Cien por ciento –respondió Luna. El silencio nuevamente inundo la habitación, la joven exhalo varias veces para controlar las enormes ganas de llorar que sentía. Si ella cediera ante las peticiones que su padre y Jane hacían probablemente sería egoísta por solo buscar su felicidad, sin embargo, recordando los viejos tiempos donde Hermione siempre estaba a su lado, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al darse cuenta de todo el tiempo habían desperdiciado.- Si solo pudieran ver de la manera en que yo lo hago, ellos verían a una extraña también…

-x-

A unos kilómetros de ahí, Hermione contenía las lágrimas de frustración.

-¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? ¿Cuándo voy a volver a ser como antes? –se preguntaba en voz baja

Ella bajo del auto y lentamente se dirigió hacia la entrada del centro comercial. Su mente estaba hecha un remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos, su mirada se desvió hacia un pasillo. Los refrescos helados se encontraban de manera ordenada listos para ser llevados. Hermione tomo uno al azar pero al darse cuenta que no podría llevar más de dos a la vez se maldijo.

-Mierda, como diablos voy a llevarlos? –se dijo con desesperación- si yo nunca hubiera engañado a Luna, nada de esto estaría pasando….

-x-

Fleur Delacour empujaba el carrillo con desgano mientras sus ojos azules observaban la lista de cosas que ella necesitaba, comprobando una vez más su mirada fue dirigida hacia el frente. Tardaría en acostumbrarse a Londres y a su nueva vida.

Justo cuando estaba por salir del pasillo de alimentos escucho una voz conocida. Su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente, Fleur contuvo la respiración al igual que detenía sus pasos. La chica observo a sus lados y no veía ninguna señal de _ella_. Tan pronto como ella logro salir de su shock continuo con su –búsqueda- camino hacia el siguiente pasillo.

-Puedo ir y volver pero –murmuraba la joven castaña en voz baja

La rubia contuvo una sonrisa mientras veía los gestos adorables de Hermione. Dos semanas habían pasado desde…_ su encuentro_ y ella aun podía sentir las manos tocar su cuerpo, sin embargo, Fleur no podía arriesgarse a que descubriera su otra identidad. Por mucho que la morena le haya gustado ella tenía que tener cuidado.

-Disculpa, estas bien? –pregunto con su acento francés

Hermione se sonrojo al notar la joven rubia parada a su lado.

-SI, yo estaba… -sus palabras fueron desvaneciendo al ver su rostro detalladamente. No podía ser, era imposible, ella estaba alucinando.

Fleur sostuvo su mirada y sonrió con timidez, el papel de chica normal e inocente se le daba bien. La bailarina había desaparecido por completo para darle lugar a la verdadera Fleur Delacour con su melena rubia.

-Haz palidecido –señalo con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus palabras hicieron palidecer a la joven aun mas y la joven de pronto temía que se desmayara- Disculpa yo no quise…

-No, está bien –interrumpió la mujer desviando su mirada- creo que debo irme… por un carro –agrego nerviosamente

-"Ella me recuerda, ella recuerda a la bailarina" –Fleur sonrió satisfecha con su descubrimiento- Yo venía solo por uno de esos –señalo uno de los refrescos- y cómo puedes ver sobra bastante espacio en mi carro, no me importaría si tu llevas lo que necesites

El ofrecimiento era demasiado tentador, pero Hermione no podía permanecer más tiempo cerca de esa mujer.

-yo…

-Olvídalo, no te vez bien –interrumpió Fleur tomando los refrescos que yacían en sus brazos

-Que crees que estás haciendo?

La rubia sonrió y contesto disfrutando de la mirada sorprendida de la joven.

-_Intento hacerte _un favor –Si el parecido casi desmayaba a la castaña, el tono de voz sonaba idéntico al de la bailarina, ella abrió su boca para protestar pero fue nuevamente interrumpida- _No digas nada ahora solo _quiero ayudarte

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione mientras observaba como la extraña comenzaba alejarse, su mente gritaba que huyera sin mirar atrás pero su debate fue interrumpido por la voz de la extraña que le miraba sobre su hombro.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Fleur. Y el tuyo? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-Hermione –logro articular

-_Nombre ingles, eh?...Nunca había _conocido a alguien con ese nombre –musito con simpatía la rubia- yo no muerdo, sabes… puedes acercarte

Con paso vacilante la morena se coloco al lado de ella, el perfume de Fleur empezó a embriagar los sentidos de Hermione. Al darse cuenta de que su plan estaba funcionando, la rubia sonrió abiertamente disfrutando del momento. La sección de cajas para cobrar se acercaba cada vez más, ella tenía dos opciones; confesar la verdad o fingir ser una extraña.

-"Seré como una extraña" - Aunque Fleur no quisiera admitirlo ella temía la reacción de Hermione. –"De esta manera el secreto está a salvo conmigo"-pensó observando a la castaña por el rabillo del ojo**  
><strong>_**-x-**_

_**Hagan sus apuestas.**_

_**¿Secuela? **_

_**¿Hermione/Luna o Fleur/Hermione?**_

_**Los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. :)! **_


End file.
